Humphrey and his new pack
by B-DogTheWolf
Summary: This is a story when the Western and Eastern pack were already united by the marriage of Garth and Lily, Humphrey was banished by his old pack as he was framed for murdering his own family so he joins the Western/Eastern pack... Sure it's a rubbish summary but i don't care it's the story that counts also rated M for lemons :P
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so don't want any criticism on how bad it is, I'm looking for ways on how to improve or nice feedback comments so besides that let's get writing.

The sun was now setting upon a beautiful forest, a forest teeming with life and vegetation; the trees were rustling in the calm yet peaceful breeze that passed through the whole forest, the sun was now edging between the heavens and the earth as darkness was now engulfing the whole forest, It had now become silent as the breeze has now stopped dead in its path now making the forest dark an eerie, all the animals were now retreating back into their homes as predators came out of hiding in search of prey but not all animals were in their homes well not for this one lone greyish wolf who is around 1 and a half years old, fully mature and fully grown although not the toughest looking male wolf as he was once an omega in his old pack.

Humphrey's POV

I was now starting to get cold as the sun was now below the horizon, knowing this I knew I had to find a place to sleep but I can't help but think of my old pack and my parents death which always drove me into tears, thinking about my parents and my old pack I began crying to myself again just like any other time, I was now cold, hungry and lonely with nowhere to go, I was now sobbing to myself silently and wondering how long I have been walking through one of the most amazing forest because my paws were now aching like crazy from the amount of pain I was receiving but I continued to ignore the pain until it became unbearable, for the next 10 minutes I was walking in complete agony from my forelegs to my forearms, before taking any more steps my body gave up falling down creating a big *THUD* as I hit the ground beneath me, crawling behind a bush and sobbing away not just about my parents but also about the pain," _I never knew walking so much could be so painful_ " I thought to myself but while I was thinking and sobbing quietly I heard a twig *SNAP* over the bush that I was behind but before I could react I got knocked on my back with a hard *THUD* which made me yelp in pain, as my vision slowly adjusted only able to see silhouettes, I started to make out the silhouette was a wolf that had dark tan fur with a white underbelly.

The wolf was now viciously growling at me as it still pinned me down but from the sound of it, it was a female who had me pinned, I couldn't help but close my eyes and start crying again as I thought she was about to rip my throat out but instead I felt the weight come off my forearm as she was now off me staring at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in MY territory" She growled at me with every intension of killing me on the spot

"I-I-I'm H-Humphrey ma'am" I replied getting up and sitting on my forelegs while almost choking over a few simply words

"Well Humphrey, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TERRITORY" She growled louder as I still hadn't answered her question from before, she was now moving her claws closer and closer to my throat so that they were a few inches away, I whimpered a little from knowing I could die, I hesitated to answer but after a few moments I spoke.

"I-I didn't know I was in your territory is just that... I have been walking hours on end as I was framed back in my old pack and being banished but to top that I am REALLY COLD, HUNGRY AND LONELY" I said almost losing my temper, the she-wolf looked at me as if I had gone mad

"So... you're not a threat to anyone I mean you're an omega right?" I nodded at the question "Well then since you're not classed as a threat allow me to introduce myself, my name is Eve wife of Winston who is leader of the western/eastern packs" Eve said in a proud tone while shaking my paw, I looked at her with a confused expression, I couldn't understand how she could of gone from being so vicious to this kind hearted wolf

"So... do you think I could... you know possible join your pack" I asked in a sweet innocent voice while making puppy dog eyes towards her, she stared at me almost like she was studying me

"Well... I'll have to ask my husband but I'm sure 1 more wolf won't hurt" Eve said looking up and thinking whether I am aloud to, after hearing the great news I pounced at Eve and embraced her into a tight hug, Her eyes widen at the surprised but eventually hugged back, I asked if we should head back since it was midnight because the moon was high up in the sky towering over us like we were ants, we were walking for about 20 minutes during that time I asked why she was patrolling on her own, she explained how she likes to patrol the borders alone as it suited her best, we walked past the feeding grounds a few ponds and lakes that looked rather beautiful as the moon was glimmering over the surface of the calm water.

After another 5 minutes of awkward silence we reached what seemed like a den in the side of a mountain, from the outside you could see that it was the biggest one around because on the way here we passed a few dens but none of them were as big as this from the outside, Eve told me to wait outside so I did slowly getting tired each second that went by, I heard a few groans and grunts from inside the den I presumed that it was Winston since he is the one who can allow me to stay, knowing that anytime now they would call me in but as soon as I thought about it Eve gestured me to come in so I did, I followed her into the den which was literally pitch black all I could see was a couple of feet of light inside the den that the moon provided a few moments went by until I saw a silhouette move out of the shadows, he had a lighter greyish coat like me with a white underbelly but also he was bigger and more muscular then me.

"So... you must be Humphrey, it's nice to meet you, Eve has told me everything that she knew about you and I am truly sorry for your loss, but I can make that right by allowing you into my pack, so welcome to the pack Humphrey" Winston said with a happy yet weary, I looked at him wide eye as I was shaking his paw, the only thing that came into my mind was to hug him so I did just that, I pounced and embraced him into a tight hug, he slowly got used to it and hugged me back we broke away after a few seconds as it was a bit awkward hugging another male.

"Sir-" interrupting "call me Winston" I nodded "Winston, Thank you for the second chance, I won't let you down and if you need anything thing I'm here for you though I can't offer you much since I'm an omega but I will do my best, but also I have no where to stay for the night" I replied for your joy and excitement as I shook his paw again, he looked at me in the same way Eve did almost like he was again scanning me.

He told me that I was allowed to stay for the night but tomorrow I would have to find my own den, I leapt with excitement.

"Thank you si... Winston" I said while walking past him into the black abyss, he followed but went his own way, I'm guessing to sleep with his mate although I couldn't see anything as it was pitch black but I didn't care so I lied down where ever I was in the den and began slowly fading into the darkness as my eyes closed, although I did still feel hungry.


	2. Chapter 2

Before we start thanks for the views and comments, most appreciated.

Now that's over let's get back to writing.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon which to wolves seemed like the heavens were opening up, the bright rays of light pierced through all the wolves den illuminating their entire dens, the rays of light now entering the forest making everything clear and bright as the sun shone upon each surface hard or soft still glimmering no matter what, there are a few clouds around the bright blue sky but not enough to cover the beauty of the earth, each minute went by slowly as morning tend to go slow for some, each and every wolf now waking up and eating breakfast but for 1 wolf, he didn't care whether it was afternoon or morning, he just carried on sleeping until the light was beaming straight into his eyes.

Humphrey's POV

The beams of light were now pounding on my eyes telling me to wake up but I carried on to ignore it until I felt a slight nudge which I quickly reacted by opening my and getting up onto my forelegs, my eyes steadily opening because of my eyes adjusting to the piercing light, I looked around to see a light tan wolf with a white underbelly and irresistible amber eyes staring at me, I stared at her with shook as she looked so beautiful but I quickly got interrupted during my trance as she was shaking me.

"w-where, whe... oh M-morning" I said almost fainting at the sight of the most beautiful wolf which made my heart skip a beat, she looked at me with her head tilted to right with a warm smile on her muzzle.

"Erm.. M-morning?" the she-wolf replied in a somewhat confused manner as hear voice suggested, I couldn't help but give a warm smile at the sound of her beautiful voice .

"Who are you?" she asked staring into my eyes, I looked back, "_She so beautiful_" I thought before answering

"Oh... er... my names Humphrey, I joined your pack last night when Eve found me Cold, Hungry, Lonely in the forest" I replied almost bursting into tears at the thought of my parents and my old pack.

"I'm sorry for asking but my names Kate" she said while embracing me into a tight hug I blushed and hugged her back whimpering into her shoulder softly, I felt warm and safe during her embrace but then after a few moments I heard growly behind Kate, Looking over Kate's shoulder I saw Eve viciously growling at me, we broke apart as soon as I let go Eve pounced on me pinning me down hard against the den floor.

"E-eve remember me from last night? Humphrey?" I said desperately trying not to wet myself, she quickly got off and stared at me.

"Oh... sorry dear is just that I am a bit of a protective mother over Kate" Eve said while pointing towards Kate, I nodded and at that point my stomach growled quite loudly quickly gaining everyone's attention towards me, rubbing my stomach I looked up at Eve.

"I think you need some food Humphrey dear" Eve said in a sweet loving tone like I was her son, I looked at her and nodded rapidly both Eve and Kate giggled at my reply, we exited the den to the lovely scenery, the flowers blooming the grass green and lush it was almost like being in a field of happiness, walking with Eve and Kate I saw many wolves playing, relaxing while some would stare at me and whisper between themselves, after about 5 minutes of solid walking we came to a small opening with bones scattered everywhere and a few carcasses that still had meat on them, Eve told Kate to give me a tour around the area, I obviously agreed to it so me and Kate walked off .

"So... do I really need to show you around the area?" Kate said in a kinds voice which still sounded like an angels tone, I glanced at her with a slight disappointment but I didn't show it all that much instead I smiled back.

"Well... you don't have to but I don't mind waiting for the Alphas to come back from their hunt" I replied still smiling at her this made her blush slightly but I didn't really take much notice.

"In the mean time why don't I take you to see some of my Alpha Friends?" she asked looking at me as if she wants me to say yes, I nodded my head in agreement but when I did she latched onto my paw and starting dragging me literally since I was a bit shy but I didn't care if I was around Kate, after a few moments of dragging me she let go and gestured me to follow her to a nearby lake around 2 minutes journey, we slowly made our way there during that time I was behind her staring at her perfect looking rear as she was swishing it left to right as she walked which made me feel a warm sensation in my lower region, we finally got there and I saw 3 females, 2 of them were swimming while the other 1was just relaxing on the shore.

The female wolf on the shore line had a Black coat with white streaks on her back, she also had a white underbelly, the other 2 female wolves looked completely different, one of them had a silvery coat with a white underbelly while the other one had a greyish coat with white paws and a white muzzle also having a white underbelly, me and Kate walked over to them with a smile, they saw us coming because both females stopped splashing in the lake and were staring at me same with female on the shore line, I waved my paw to greet them, all 3 of the females came towards us as were sitting down on our forelegs.

"So... Kate who's this" The silver wolf asked with a slightly seductive voice as she was nuzzle the side of my neck, I felt a warm sensation as she did this so in response I shivered at the feeling, they all giggled and blushed.

"Well... this is Humphrey, my mum found him last night wondering the forest on his own" Kate said glancing at me then glancing back at her friends with a sympathetic look.

"So... does he have a girlfriend" The greyish wolf asked, I looked at her with wide eyes as I was thinking of what to say.

"No I don't why?" I asked curious as what the answer might be, they stared at me and blushed, I coughed to regain everyone's attention, before I could say something my stomach let out growl which all the girls giggled at.

"Well... I guess I'm hungry haven't eaten in a week" I said looking at them, they looked at me shocked that I could go without food for a week, I laughed at their expression as it was priceless.

"Well... I'm hungry as well so I'll come and join you" Kate said nuzzling my side, blushing bright red the girls began to giggle uncontrollably, me and Kate turned to head to the feedings ground when I remember something "_I don't even know their names_", I gestured for Kate to go without me and turned back to the girls.

"Oh by the way I never caught your names?" I asked,

"My names Lilac" The black coated wolf said, I kissed her paw as she handed it out to me, she giggled and blushed in response

"My names Heather" The silver coated wolf said, I again kissed her paw causing her to blush

"My names Snow" The greyish/white coated wolf said, I kissed her paw causing her to blush like Heather did, they looked at me with a hungry look so I decided it's best for me to go before this gets out of hand, I turned starting leave but before walking to far I yelled out "You gals have beautiful names but Kate is by far better" I yelled and mumbling the last part to myself, they began giggling and blushing as I was walking to the feeding grounds to get something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh... there is a bit of a rated 15+ scene in this story so... if you're not 15 then I wouldn't read this on a computer that you have in your kitchen or living room or any other places where your parents watch you :)**

Humphrey's POV

I was now walking through the vibrant forest which surrounded me entirely but I was not alone, I was walking with Kate who was leading the way to a paradise of meat which I couldn't stop thinking about considering I haven't eaten within a week, after 10 minutes of awkward silence we came out of the forest and into the feeding grounds which was swarmed over by wolves from both western and eastern packs making me feel a bit uneasy, I did hesitate to follow but continued through the crowd, I was greeted by many friendly wolves so I simply greeted them back but strangely it seemed that more females tend to greet me more than males but I didn't care except I did feel that Kate was a bit jealous as she did grab me by the ear pulling me to a fresh caribou, as soon as I was close enough I lunged forward at the caribou and sank my sharp fangs deep into the tender flesh tearing chunks of the bones and swallowing it, my muzzle did get a bit bloody but I didn't mind in actually fact I thought it made me look "_HOT_".

After a few minutes I had completely eaten the whole caribou, Kate was sitting next to me wondering where that meat went, I simply laughed at her expression that was pinned on her muzzle but during my laughter what I didn't realizes is that Kate came out of her trance and ready to pounce, I only realized this when I went to face her but was already in mid air about to ram me down onto the muddy ground, before I could react she had me pinned down on the ground.

"Hey... what was that for?" I asked questioning her actions towards me

"Why did you laugh at me" she replied countering my question

"Your expression after I had eaten was hilarious" I said not trying to make her feel bad, She gave me a sly smile and began to lean down and lick my muzzle clean, I chuckled a bit since it tickled, after she was done I gave her a quick lick on the nuzzle to say thank you.

"Well... I need a bath now" I said frowning a little as my fur was drenched in mud

"I think you should" She replied while gesturing me to the lake

"Ok... cya in a few minutes, I'll meet you here?" I asked with a playful voice as I was heading back into the woods towards the lake, while walking through the forest I couldn't help but think that something was watching me but I just ignored it and saying to myself that I was just a bit paranoid, after a few minutes I arrived at the lake, the surface of the water was glimmering as the light rays where reflecting of the surface creating a sparkly effect, walking to the edge of the lake to see whether the temperature was just right, so I dipped my paw in as soon as I felt the water it wasn't too cold nor was it too hot which told me that it was prefect so I jumped in creating ripples throughout lake, after 10 minutes of using my paws to scrub the dust and mud out of my fur, I was now done so I leapt out of the water and shook myself dry but as soon as I finished I heard a twig *SNAP* which startled me a little from the unexpected sound, rushing over to where it was which was behind a nearby bush but when I reached the bush I heard a loud *THUD* but something from that thud didn't sound right, I quickly ran to where I heard it and when I got near to the place I saw Kate on the rough terrain laying down on her side next to a boulder, I ran over to her and found that she was unconscious, thinking of what happened she might have been running but didn't see the boulder and ran straight into it knocking herself out, "_How the hell did I work that out_?" I thought to myself wondering but I came out of my thoughts and lifted Kate onto my back, I ran as fast as I could going through the forest then through the feeding grounds then through the valley taking me straight to the leaders den, making my way up to the den and knocking to see whether anyone was home which they were as Winston yelled out to come in.

When I walked inside I saw Winston and Eve sitting next to each other talking, but they stopped when they saw me with Kate on my back.

"What happened to here?" Winston asked in a concerned voice

"I think Kate ran away from something and ran straight into a boulder knocking her unconscious" I said in an honest voice, they glared at me as if I had something to do with it, I noticed this and shook my head left and right.

"Well thank you Humphrey for bringing her home safely" Eve said while patting me on the back, I laid Kate down as gently as I could in the back of the den so Eve can check her up

"Should I leave and come back later or do you think I should stay" I asked Winston, he just gave me a look of you choose and that he didn't mind so I decided to leave, when I had just exited the den Eve ran out and told me to come back in so I did, I followed her back to Kate who was still unconscious.

"Erm... Eve what can I do?" I asked curiously wondering what I could help with

"Well... it seems that Kate is in a deep coma and the only way to wake her up is to... nibble her..." Eve said gesturing towards her Kate lower region; I looked at her wide eyed as if to say you're crazy

"Err... heh... Couldn't you get someone else to do it?" I asked hoping that someone is more qualified than me to do it

"No their isn't and besides I only trust you to do it because I know you won't abuse the opportunity and I know you love her" Eve said knowing my feelings for her as it was clearly obvious

"Well... ok but can you leave me and Kate alone while I do it because it is a bit embarrassing" I asked Eve, she nodded and headed out the den along with Winston, I let out a small sigh moving Kate onto her back and open her forelegs apart, when I did so I saw Kate's womanhood which looked beautiful, I felt a warm sensation between my legs, I realized I was getting a bit too excited, I leaned down near her slit and gently began to nibble her sensitive area, before I let go she woke up to see me still nibbling her slit, I saw her eyes widen as she let out a pleasurable moan, I gently let go and brought my head back to a sitting position.

"Erm... Humphrey what were you doing down there" Kate said blushing red while gesturing towards her lower region

"Well... you mom said that you were in a deep coma and the only way to wake you up was to nibble your..." I said pointing at her slit, she was still on her back with her legs open, I couldn't help but notice that she was still in that position before I know it my wolfhound had completely come out of my sheath, Kate noticed this as she was giggle while pointing towards my lower region, getting a bit confused I looked down and saw my fully grown wolfhound, quickly reacting by putting my paws to try and hide it but it didn't work so I just sighed and waited for it to go down, during that time I started a conversation up hoping that it would go back into its "_Cave_" as I would call it, after 6 minutes it had finally gone back in and I was now going out to find a den but before I left Kate hugged me to say thanks but it should of been me thanking her for the experience.

Now walking around the forest I came across a strange looking boulder that was behind some bushes, now curiosity taking over I headed behind the bushes to see a small hole that led straight underneath the boulder, I crawled my way under the boulder to find that it had a big main room with 2 other smaller rooms, just in the main area you could fit around 3-5 wolves in, I sniffed the outside and the inside to see whether anyone owned it but couldn't find a trace of any other wolf scent, so I decides this to be my new den "_Hm... since this is my new den I better decorate it, to make it look more presentable_" I thought to myself on how to improve my living conditions.

**It did feel as if i rushed the last bit so... sorry but if you didn't notice it then just ignore this message also a little bit of a spoiler: in the next chapter Humphrey is decorating his new den but half way through he is greeted seductively by 3 female wolves, you know who they are ;).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the mix up for chapter 3, so... here is chapter 4.**

**This story does have 15+ content so if you're not 15 then don't read this but there's no way in stopping you anyway so... yeah**

Humphrey's POV

I was now deciding whether to decorate my new den but I decided to wait until the next morning because the sun was now sunset over the horizon, "I need some leaves to sleep on" I whispered to myself, now walking around the forest for in search for some soft leaves which will keep me warm and comfy during the nights, I picked some big soft leaves and also grabbing some smaller leaves for the middle of my "_bed_", I had finished my collecting and was now heading back to my newly found den, after a few minutes of walking back with the leaves on back I went into the main area and declared this to be my sleeping quarters, carefully placing the leaves in a nice circle on the left side of the den when looking through the entrance, when I had finished it was now dark out with the moon shining high up in the sky while glaring it's reflective light into my den which just about provided enough light to sustain enough vision, I began to yawn so I strolled up to my bed and lied down and began to fall into a deep sleep.

I began to stir out of my slumber as my eyes slowly open and adjusted to the light beaming through the bushes and into my den, I did my daily stretches while yawning noticing that my throat was rather dry I came out of my den squinting as my eyes were still adjusting to the bright light, it was a beautiful day, the trees lightly rustling in the soft breeze also making my fur wave about as it past my mane, I walked to a nearby lake which was secluded from the valley, after a few minutes of walking I came across the lake which was calm except to my surprise I saw Lilac sleeping by the shore line, I didn't want to disturb her so I slowly crept my way to the lake trying not to create any loud sounds, finally reaching the water edge I leaned down and slipped my muzzle under the water slurping up the refreshing liquid but after a few minutes of doing so I felt a cold sensation going through my spine, quickly turning around I saw Lilac behind me with a sly smile.

"Oh... Hey... Lilac nice seeing you here" I said greeting her with a warm smile

"Well hello there Humphrey how's it going?" She asked in a playful tone, I thought for a second before answering

"Well ye I'm good how about you?" I replied sitting down listening to what she has to say

"Now that your here I'm feeling great" she said while nuzzling my side sending chills up my spine making me shiver and blush, she giggles as she noticed this

"W-well I'm better go... I need to decorate my new den so... ye I'll see ya around" I said waving while walking past her heading back to my den to decorate, making my way back to my den I thought about the things I could do to make my den look better, thinking like a smart omega I thought I should draw some patterns on the boulder that I live underneath, now changing my course I headed towards some bushes that had blueberries, I picked a few and put them onto a big leaf which I'll drag back to my den, few minutes had gone and I picked quite a few so heading to my den I arrived thinking what kind of patterns I could draw I thought of a few.

Taking a few of the berries in my hand, I began crushing them so that the juices would complete cover my paws to give me a kind of purple paint, I stepped next to my boulder and began by swishing my paws along the boulder creating longs streaks of purple juice that stained the rock, I produce very cool looking streaks of patterns which is very eye catching this took me 2 hours, I was pleased with my master piece but now thinking of what to do on the interior I thought that I might add some colour to the inside which will make the greyish walls looking a bit more colourful, after 15 minutes of gathering different colours I splashed (Not literally) colours all around my den showing the depth of the den which made me feel very happy but this took me 3 hours to do taking a lot of concentration.

Noticing that it was mid-day since the sun was at its peak I was beginning to get hungry as my stomach growled viciously, I chuckled at the feeling and the sound that my tummy but before I got to the feeding grounds I headed to the lake again to wash my paws off, I didn't see Lilac there so I presumed that she went to see her friends so I made my way to the feeding ground which took me 10 minutes to get to by that time the alphas were done eating so it was now the omegas turn which included me, looking around I found a fresh caribou presuming it's from Kate I went over and ate, eating half of the caribou which tastes delicious as always it took me around 10 minutes to eat so I decided to head back and finish my den before I go see Kate again, walking back to the den taking me 10 minutes to walk back I heard giggling coming from inside my den, I got a bit confused as to why anyone would want to be in my den.

I crawled my way in and saw Lilac, Heather and Snow lying down in front of one another talking, I revealed myself and they stopped talking and looked at me hungrily.

"Er... what are you doing in my den...? Ladies" I asked glancing at them three, they looked between them themselves before Snow answered

"Well... you found us trespassing in your den, what are you going to do about it?" Snow replied looking at me mischievously while nuzzle my chest, I shivered at the feeling as all the girls giggled

"I'll just ask you to leave" I said gesturing the entrance of the den, but the girls completely ignored me but before I could saying anything else Heather quickly pounced on me pinning me down onto the den floor, I couldn't do much considering all three of them were alphas, I looked at her very confused as to why she did that.

"Erm... H-heather what are you doing?" I asked struggling to get out of her grip

"Relax Humphrey... you will only make it harder for yourself" Heather said licking my muzzle, which made me very surprised, I looked down to the other two and saw them starting to rub my sheath sending a wave of pleasure through my body, I couldn't help but let a small moan escape my mouth suggesting that I enjoyed it, trying not to give up they knew I would try to resist so Lilac began licking the inside of my sheath lubricating my "Wolfhound" with her saliva sending huge waves of pleasure through my body taking me to my breaking point, I couldn't hold it any longer so it grew bigger as it slid out of my sheath revealing a 8.5" Wolfhound, the girls gasped at the size that I had especially that I'm juts an omega it did surprise me as well.

They all turned to me seeing me blush bright red like a tomato, they giggled and gave me a very seductive smiles, feeling very nervous as to what they are about to do, Snow and Lilac began licking both sides of my Wolfhound sending constant waves of pleasure flowing through my body, panting and moaning the girls knew they were doing a good job but during the experience I couldn't help but think to myself as to why they are doing this, I'm not an alpha, I only joined 2 days ago so they don't know me very well, questions like this were filling my head but what I didn't notice is that Heather saw me thinking and I wasn't really panting nor was I moaning, Heather told Lilac and Snow to boost up the pleasure in take, when I came out of my thoughts they had stopped but when I looked down to see what they were up to, I saw Snow lining her slit with my Wolfhound making me feel slightly sorrowful because I wanted Kate to take my virginity, not wanting to look I laid me head back onto the grounds getting ready to feel the immense pleasure that will shock my body at that point a rush of ecstasy flowed through my body making me let out a long moan also hearing Snow moaning "It's so... BIG..." I sat up to see that Heather still had me pinned down and saw that Snow was going at it will full speed, I felt my climax building up but I didn't want to release it, still panting heavily I looked over at Lilac who was staring at my wolfhound while rubbing her slit imagining me inside her, looking at Heather I saw her panting lightly as she was watching Snow and noticing her lower region was wet with her fluid but some of it was dripping onto my stomach.

After 20 minutes of pleasure/torture I was still going strong on holding onto my climax, Snow had already climaxed 3 times, Lilac had climax twice and Heather was still panting lightly, looking around I saw that they were getting warn out but they were determined to make me climax but before they could carry on I heard paw steps coming from outside, feeling a wave of relief but turning into a wave of fear as the wolf entered, it was Kate who crawled in and saw us, thinking of what to do I looked at her and mouthed out slowly "Help me..." , looking at me with wide eyes, she got angry and literally kicked her friends out of the den, Kate dragged Lilac out while carrying Heather by the scruff of her neck when she had finished she turned around and looked at Snow who still had me inside of her, Kate got angry and pulled Snow out by her ear almost tearing it off, she then turned to me and looked at me slightly angry and teary.

"Thank you Kate that was utter torture" I said embracing her into a warm hug which she gladly accepted

"Why did they do that?" Kate said almost crying, I nuzzle the side of neck to comfort her

"I have no idea why they did that but I can tell you, they warn themselves out, I mean really-doubt they would come back, Lilac release twice" pointing to the area where she was sitting "Snow released 3 times onto my..." gesturing to my still fully grown wolfhound which was soaked in sweet scented juices, Kate looked at me wide eye as she saw it, I didn't really blush that much "Also Heather released her juices all over my stomach although I'm not sure how many times she released, it seemed kind of constant?" I replied in a confused manner but still slightly sorrowful

"Well... err that definitely sounds like torture doesn't it..." Kate said in a very annoying sarcastic tone

"Maybe to you it's not but I didn't want myself to release inside Snow because..." I stopped when I realized what I had just said

"Because..." slightly curious as to what my answer may-be

"Because I rather you know... in you" I said almost fainting to the words I had just said to the girl I love

"Err... hm... I don't know whether to be disgusted or to be delighted but answer me this... did you climax inside Snow or any during your "Fun time..." hmm..." she said in a smug look

"No I held it in but I was about to release when you arrived just in time" I said slightly relieved at remembering when she came in and saved me

"Well... do you think I should put you to the test on how long you can hold on to your precious milk" Kate said in a very persuasive seductive voice, while nuzzle my neck also gently rubbing my fully erected Wolfhound which her soft velvety pads.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This material is once again 15+ so ye... but yet again nothing i can do to stop you scrolling down :P**_

Humphrey's POV

"Well... do you think I should put you to the test on how long you can hold on to your precious milk" Kate said in a very persuasive seductive voice, while nuzzle my neck also gently rubbing my fully erected Wolfhound with her soft velvety pads.

"No no no... I'm not going through it again..." i replied pushing her away from me using my full strength, she slid across the den till she hit the wall of the den. She looked at me and shivered in fright, i don't know why she was shivering since she could easily take me out, i walked over to her in a normal fashion.

"I do have 1 question" Kate nodded "why do i get eyed at by a-lot of female wolves" i asked in a polite tone, she calmed down to see me not as angry as i was a moment ago. She sat there thinking furiously so it seemed to me. She looked at me and began to answer.

"Well... not too long ago there was a war that broke out between this pack and the south pack" i nodded sitting on my forelegs "And since most of our alphas were males, our pack is kinda running low of males although the males that we have left are just full of themselves and are complete jerks, where as with you, your kind, caring and polite and that's why females Alphas or Omega like you- a-lot" she answered with her head hanging low, i was in complete shock to hear about this but it did make sense since every female i have met joining this pack were always nice to me. I brought my paw out and lifted Kate's head up towards me; i looked her into the eyes.

"So you're telling me that pretty much every female likes me?" i asked while looking into her amber eyes, she nodded and brought me into a hug which i gladly accepted. After 5 minutes i pulled away and started to trot to the entrance of my den.

"So... where are you going?" Kate asked as i was about to leave, i turned back to face her and sat down thinking of what to say.

"I'm going to the lake to wash up i mean look at me" i replied pointing towards the wet sticky patches of female fluid that ran along my stomach all the way down to my sheath.

"Well... ok i'll cya later then and also don't get me catching you like this again" she said while giggling a little, i smiled and left _thinking *How is she so calm about what just happened a few minutes ago?*_ i kept thinking this until i bumped into something soft as i wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, my eye sight began to come back and i saw a light grey wolf that had a white underbelly and piercing teal eyes, she was staring at me as i got up and saw another wolf besides me getting up, that wolf had a brown coat with a light grey underbelly also seeing that He/She had emerald green eyes, i went to the brown wolf and helped He/She up to regain their balance.

"i'm so... sorry for walking into to, i wasn't really paying attention to where i was going" i said while brushing the wolf off, using my tail as a duster.

"Hey! watch where you going you-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw me and probably realized what i said "I'm sorry about that, it's a habit since no guy is ever nice to me" she said correcting her mistake from before, her other friend walked next to her as i was done dusting of the dirt of her.

"sorry again, by the way my name's Humphrey" i said offering my paw to them, they gave me a confused look expression on their muzzles which i found a bit strange, the brown wolf hesitated before shaking my paw.

"M-my names Lucy" she said shaking a little as she held onto my paw shaking it, i didn't know why she was nervous but i ignored it because she could just be shy, i again put my paw towards the light grey wolf.

"My names Jennifer or just jenny for short" She said while shaking my paw with a big warm smile, i smiled back at both of them as i walked past them but before i got past, Lucy put her paw in my face stopping me instantly in my tracks.

"Where are you heading?" Lucy asked as they both stepped in front of me stopping me from going anywhere.

"I'm just heading to the lake to get washed up" i replied with a smile since both of them were nice. i didn't have to lie to them.

"What a coincidence, we were just heading there as well. You don't mind us tagging along with you?" Jenny said with a smile, i glanced at them both thinking_. *Should i or shouldn't i, i mean they're going there anyway so might as well*_

"Hmm... sure you can tag along, i don't mind" i replied as i walked past them gesturing them to follow, they ran up to me with Jenny on my left and Lucy on my right, they both smiled at each other and then they both looked at me, i shrugged it off since i have more important things on my mind like, get rid of the fluid stains form earlier. After another 5 minutes of awkward silence we made it to the beautiful lake that was glimmering as the sun's rays were reflecting of the surface of the water, i looked to both my sides looking at Jenny and Lucy and sprinted towards the lake, still sprinting i looked back at Lucy and Jenny who were still walking and watching me but once again i wasn't paying attention to where i was looking and tripped on a rock that stood out of the ground, i began rolling and rolled straight into the lake with a sore paw, i quickly resurfaced to so the girls on the ground laughing.

"That did not go to plan at all, all because i wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me again..." i said walking to the shallow end and began rubbing my stomach. Both of the girls walked in front of me and sat down staring at me.

"Wha...?" i said looking at by of them with a raised eyebrow making them giggle a little.

"Well... we just wanted to ask whether you would... clean us both down" Lucy said while both of them beamed a warm mischievous smile at me, i looked a them confusingly until my good omega side kicked in.

"i donno but Hmm... sure i will" i replied getting squeals from both of them as they turned their backs towards me, i walked up to them and sat on my forelegs balancing as i used one paw for each back, after a few minutes of scrubbing high and low i go a few pleasurable moans from both of them making me slightly uneasy.

"Well all done" i said as i finished both they're backs but they turned to look at me.

"You're not done yet, you now need to do our stomachs" Jenny said gesturing to both their stomachs, i gave them a nervous look and started to scrub their necks getting a few moans telling me they liked it, i was stilling balancing on my forelegs as i was using both my paws on them, i went lower to their chest getting even louder moans since i was getting lower, i got to their waist which made me feel a little excited as they both were on their backs with their legs spread open showing both womanhoods making me feel a bit excited, i just ignored my feelings and began scrubbing the inside of their thighs getting long howling moans, *_I didn't realised i could be so far away from their womanhood and yet they are howling like i was rubbing that area_* i thought but when i came out of my thoughts i lost my balancing making a splash also hearing loud *_Gasp_*,both my paws felt something fleshy. I looked up to see where my paws were and they had accidently slipped into both Jenny and Lucy's slit making me blush madly red.

"Oh... please carry on Humphrey, please go deeper" Lucy begged as i pulled my paws away from both of their slits, i got up and looked at both of them with embarrassment.

"I'm... so sorry, it's just that i lost my balance" i said completely ignoring Lucy's request

"It's ok Humphrey in fact we both enjoyed our baths so now it's your turn" Jenny said with an evil smile making me shiver but i can't say no to that.

_**Heh... cliff hanger, what will happen next, if you think you know PM me but i doubt you will get it right ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**We left off when Humphrey was offered to be bathed by 2 lovely omegas.**

Humphrey's POV

I was still uneasy about getting a bath from the 2 omegas that stood in front of me, I felt myself tense up as they both put their paws on me. _*I mustn't let them get close to me lower region otherwise all hell will break lose*_I thought to myself while they were getting lower on my back, it did feel rather pleasant having 2 females rub my back but I must not get caught up in the moment otherwise I won't be able to control myself. After 5 minutes of them scrubbing every inch of my back they insisted on doing my stomach which I just went along with it for now, they began scrubbing under my neck slowly getting lower and lower, although it does feel nice and relaxing almost like a massage except this massage will end up having a bit of _*Fun time*_, They eventually got to my waist which was making me feel slightly nervous at which point I told them politely to avoid my sheath.

They gladly accepted the term and did their best to avoid my sheath but they still couldn't take their eyes off it which made me feel a bit more confident and added some pride into my life. They finished after a longest 10 minutes of my life hoping they weren't thinking of ways to get me _*Excited*_.

"Thanks for the bath, I really enjoyed it but if there's anything you need I'm always around... somewhere" I said with a warm smile on my muzzle making them blush.

"I'm sure we will think of something... right Lucy" jenny said with a smile glancing at me then looking back at Lucy who was next to her.

"Hmm... sure I guess also make sure you don't have any more accident's Humphrey" Lucy said while giggling a bit, probably thinking of different situations where I would be tripping over or falling on someone.

After that they headed off into the forest leaving me on my own on the shore line resting in the sun, I laid down on my back enjoying the sun until I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_(Early Evening)_

I woke up from my nap after I felt something nudging my side, opening my eyes I saw that the sun was setting over the mountains, I blinked a few times before turning over to see who it was and to my surprise I saw that it was Eve who had woke me up. After I saw Eves face I was terrified causing me to jump up and back away except I forgot where I was until I fell into the lake, when I resurfaced I saw Eve on the floor laughing like a maniac which for me was a huge surprise considering that I've never seen Eve laugh so much.

I walked out of the lake shaking myself dry also splashing the unwanted water over Eve which instantly made her stop laughing.

"Er... Eve any reason why your here?" I asked making me curious as to why she woke me up.

"I was concerned about you when I was walking by, I saw your next to the river and to be honest I thought someone had drowned you" Eve answered as she sat down on her forelegs thinking about something, I was very shocked that Eve actually cared about me and the fact that I'm an omega but I still had a question.

"Eve can I ask you something" She nodded "Is there any particular reason why I keep getting harassed by females" I asked with a slight be of confusion in my voices.

"What do you mean? By harassed?" Eve replied with a hint of curiosity hidden in her voice.

"It's that I have been seduced by 6 females since I've been here, and yes 6 females" I said with a slight sad expression on my muzzle but with a bit of annoyance in my voice.

"Oh... your then one everyone is talking about" Eve said with a smile staring into my eyes except I was confused by what she meant.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a serious yet subtle tone, she stared at me for a while before answering my long awaited question, so it seemed.

"Well... from what I've heard a lot of females want to mate with because they are in heat and it doesn't help that our males in the pack are either complete numties or that they are always rude and spiteful... so I've heard, so ermm you may want to lay low for a while either that or become a right jerk" Eve replied with a wink making me feel as if I was going to faint from all the attention which I didn't want, sure I'm nice, kind and caring but all I want to do is have fun with friends but nope I have to watch out for almost every female in the pack.

"So... you're a female, how do I avoid the attention of your species" I said with a funny tone making Eve frown when I said the word _"Species*_

"Well... hm... maybe change your fur style either that or get fatter" Eve said with a goofy tone near the end of her sentences making me feel annoyed at the options I had.

"They're great ideas but I don't think it would help if I groomed my fur to look neat because I am sorta... hiding away my muscles under my "Fluffy" fur" I replied thinking of other ideas.

"I really doubt that dear, you don't even look like you could take on a pup" Eve said with a smile while patting me on the head, _*that's it*_ I thought to myself getting slightly angry.

"You know what I'll show you, you don't look for 5 minutes and I bet, you will see the difference" I asked getting a goofy smile and a nod, she walked a few steps away with her back towards me. I jumped into the lake which now was freezing cold considering the fact that the moon has just come over the horizon. After a few minutes I walked out of the water and started searching for a pine cone before my fur dried and to my luck I found one next to a nearby pine cone tree (How ironic), I combed my fur so that it laid flat and soft.

"You can now look Eve... if you must" I said with my arms spread open in a hugging position, Eve turned round and stared at me with wide eyes making me laugh a bit although I did look about 2 times bigger then I was before.

"Wow... Humphrey you look Hot" Eve said with her tongue hanging out, at that point I was getting very scared and nervous of what she might and it did give me a massive shock that Eve, the pack leaders wife that is mature and responsible to say the word _"Hot" _is just a big complement.

"Do I really look that good" I asked Eve getting a rapid fire of nods making me laugh; Eve stopped for a moment and began to think which gained my attention because she was giggling to herself.

"So... Eve what ya thinking about" I said sitting 3 feet in front of her, she looked up and me and began to answer what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking how funny it would be to see the faces on the girls when they see you walk by" Eve replied making me chuckle a bit at the thought of it.

"Well... that would be funny" *yawn* "I better get some rest, good night Eve" I said while waving good bye as I entered the forest heading towards my den which probably still smells like sex.

"Night Humphrey" Eve slightly shouted just as I entered the forest to go home.

**Sure this chapter was just about Eve and Humphrey talking but in the next chapter it will be funny with his new ***_**Drop dead-handsome look**_***.**


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey's POV

I was now walking through the dark dense eerie forest which surrounded me but to be honest the forest didn't scare me at all no matter what state it's in but the one thing that I would now fear is girls, yes girls. After another 5 minutes of walking through the forest trying not to run into any girls I finally made it to my den which still did smells of mainly female pheromones making me feel a bit aroused considering how sweet it was but I had to ignore it until the next morning so I walked to my grass bed and began to fall into a nice well deserved deep sleep.

_(Next Morning)_

As the rays of light beamed into my den, I felt them punching into my eyes which I didn't allow, therefore squinting my eyes harder until I heard growling coming from the entrance of my den, quickly reacting I jumped up and got into the attack stance but when I saw who it was "Kate... What are you doing here?" I said with a shocked voice.

"Holy **** Humphrey is that you?" Kate almost shouted with her tongue hanging out, looking up and down my smooth neatly combed body.

"Well... sure it's me, you don't have to shout about it... geez" I replied walking over to Kate closing her drooling mouth.

"Wow... you look Hot..." Kate said still staring at me probably thinking of dirty ways to get me causing me to laugh a little at the thought.

"Hah... that's exactly what your mother said" I said with a slight chuckle, but Kate had a raised eyebrow at me which made me think...

"Wait... not like that" getting a giggle from Kate "Anyway why are you here?" I asked with a smile sitting on my forelegs a few feet away from Kate.

"I just came to see how you are but from what I can see... your more than fine" Kate replied with a sly smile causing me to chuckle.

"Well I guess so..." I said with a smile looking into Kate's eyes.

"Why were you with my mother last night" Kate said with a raised eyebrow beaming a sly smile at me, making me blush a little.

"Well... your mother found me near the lake not too far from here last night, I was asleep at the time until she woke me up because she thought I was dead but once that was over she told me that I had to lay low for a while but I thought this look might make me look like one of those alpha jerks..." I replied getting a smile from Kate.

"Well... at first I didn't recognize you because I didn't see... those... beautiful... aquatic... eyes of yours" Kate said almost going into her own fantasy that I don't want to know about.

"Thanks... you have gorgeous amber eyes too" I commented making her look away while blushing.

"Aww thanks" Kate replied kissing me a give on the cheek which caught me off guard making me slip over landing close to Kate lower region since she was on her forelegs sitting down except to Kate she had other ideas on what it might be.

"Well... Humphrey... all you had to do was ask" Kate giving me a seductive smile which made me feel nervous because I didn't want to _"That"_.

"No no... Kate I just slipped nothing else... heh..."I said with reassurance in my voice except Kate hung her head low.

"What's wrong Kate" I asked while sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"Well... it's just that... I want to mate with you since I want you to take my virginity" Kate said purring a little from me rubbing her back gently, I was quite shock that the girl I love would want to mate with me but it's just a little too fast for me even though I was raped by 3 girls.

"Well one day we can but we just have to take it... slow for now" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her giggle but at that point my stomach began to growl because I missed breakfast and it was now coming up to lunch.

"I think someone's Hungry" Kate asked smiling at me while rubbing her paw in a circular motion on my stomach making me chuckle a bit.

"I guess so... considering I missed breakfast but I don't mind, do you wanna come or do you have to be somewhere" I asked while we walked out of the den and headed towards the feeding grounds.

"Actually I have to go see my father for something so I'll cya later, by the way try not to get raped... again" Kate replied running towards the alpha den.

I was now on my own happily walking to the feeding ground, I did enjoy the feeling off a breeze running through my fur except it just went over my coat because my fur is still neatly combed from last night but that didn't keep me from enjoying the bright blue skies with the sun rays beaming upon me. After another 6 minutes of walking I finally made it to the feedings ground which was swarming with wolves (Mainly females) making feel slightly uneasy, as I walked through the crowd the girls stopped at stared at me and started whispering to each other, I didn't quite hear any of the full conversation but I did pick out a few key words which were: It's him, Wow he looks amazing, Is this the guy.

Hearing these comments made me feel a lot more confident but I was still on edge about them staring at me as I began eating one of the fresh caribou but I completely forgot about the pack law until I heard a growling behind me.

"What the hell do you think you doing Omega?!" A black alpha said growling at me getting into an n attack stance.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot about that... no harm done?" I replied backing down but he didn't move an inch which made me feel slightly scared considering he's twice my size.

"You... think you going to get out of here unharmed well your dead wrong, I'm gonna break your neck for it" The black alpha said with a threatening voice.

"Come on Humphrey you can do it!" one of the females in the crowd said gaining quite a few _*gasp*_ from females "Well so much for laying low" I whispered to myself, at this point the black alpha started to get in-patient and pounced on me but luckily I dodged by rolling to the left.

"Stay still you stupid Omega!" He said in a taunting voice

"No one calls me stupid!" I yelled as I jumped into the air did a front flip which landed me onto a branch on a tree and from there I pounced on the alpha knocking him out cold.

"Well... I thought you would put up more of a fight than that" I said to his unconscious body with a smirk on my muzzle, everyone cheered put I ignored it and began to but the black alpha on my back.

"What the hell are you doing?" a random wolf yelled out of the crowd that surrounded me.

"I'm taking him to the healers den, to you know check him out to see whether I broke anything" I said with pride in my voice as I walked into the crowd making them step aside for me to walk through, as I walked towards the healers den I heard a few feminine voices yell "I love you Humphrey!" at that point I was a little disappointed because I didn't really want to be famous I just wanted to make some friends and play games with them all day but no... All of the males had to be jerks in this pack.

After a few minutes of walking I came up to the healer and knocked on the den wall after a few seconds later, Lilac came out of the den which surprised me, she never told me she was a healer.

"Well... look who we have he... Holy ***** is that you Humphrey" I nodded with a smile "Wow you look amazing but it doesn't help that I'm in heat and I see you it just makes me feel... aroused but besides that what can I do for ya?" Lilac asked in a polite manner making me smile.

"Well... yes I thought you might like the new look. Besides that I came here because I sorta knocked someone out cold" I replied showing Lilac the black alpha who was twice my size, Lilac went wide eyed and look back into my eyes.

"Wow... remind me not to make you angry" She said gesturing for me to follow her into the den, she pointed to the back of the den so I walked over to the spot and slowly lowered the alpha on the floor.

"So how did this happen?" Lilac asked while checking the patient over.

"Well... I ate when only alphas were meant to and it really pissed him off so he pounced on me a few times... I avoided all of them so I jumped into the air did a front flip, landed on a tree branch and pounced from there on top of him, knocking him out cold" I replied sitting down on my forelegs thinking about every detail on what happened.

She didn't respond she just stood there staring deep into my eyes making me feel nervous "Erm... Lilac are you there?" I asked waving my paw in front of her face but I still didn't get a response until she pounced on me with lightning speed, after my eye sight came back her eyes looked different like they were a full moon that shined in the night sky but just then I remember something, *Ah... Shit... she's in heat... well looks like I'm gonna be raped again... _'Groan'_*.


	8. Chapter 8

Humphrey's POV

I laid there thinking of different outcomes that could happen but just decided not to do anything and hope for the best and at that point just before Lilac put my fully erect Wolfhound into her slit, Kate came into the den, "Hey Humphrey you in he- Oh... my..." Kate said almost taking her breath away when she saw me; I was petrified to think what going to happen now.

"Lilac, I can't believe you were going to do this ughh..." Kate yelled making Lilac instantly getting off me and running after Kate who had just left, leaving me to think what should I do, _*Hm... I really cannot go through with this anymore; I must fake my own death. It's the only way out, sure after a month I would have to come back but by then they would be out of heat*_ I thought to myself deciding how I'm going to fake my death.

After a few minutes of thinking I came up with an idea which was perfect but it will take a while to put it into full swing so I headed off to the lake which wasn't too far, I exited the den and headed in the direction which will lead me to the lake. After a few minutes of walking through the endless forest, I finally made it to the clearing and to my surprise I saw Kate laying down in the shallow water but from what I saw she looked extremely upset about something, so I walked up to her trying to be as silent as I can except I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a rock that stood out of the ground making me roll into the water quickly gaining Kate's attention.

When I resurfaced I saw Kate's frown turn into a warm smile making me smile in the process, "Hey... Humphrey what brings you here" Kate asked watching me sit on my forelegs in front of her.

"I came here to you know clean up and to make my fur fluffy again" I replied shaking the water of my coat making my fur turn fluffy.

"Hm... I like fluffy, can I feel your fur?" Kate asked making me feel slightly confused but I nodded leaning down so she could feel my fur.

"Wow... your right you are fluffy" Kate commented making me smile, except when I leaned back she didn't let go, instead off forcefully pulling myself away I just stayed there.

"Heh... thanks, so... what's wrong?" I asked catching her off guard; I looked at her waiting patiently for a response, after a few seconds of silence she spoke up.

"Well... it's just that, I want to be with you for the rest of my life but all of the other girls keep getting in the way of it." Kate answered bringing a tear to her eye; I brought Kate into a tight embrace comforting her.

"It's ok Kate, I'll always be here for you know matter what" I said while rubbing her smooth back, gaining low growls of pleasure making me chuckle a bit, "I guess you like that, don't you" I said getting a nod making me smile.

I sat there rubbing Kate's back for another 10 minutes before Lilac came from the tree line with a sad expression plastered on her muzzle, She continued walking towards me and Kate not making a word until she stopped at sat down on the other side from Kate on my left.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry for what I did" Lilac said crying into my left should, I brought my left paw and swung it round Lilacs waist and brought her into a hug while I continued to rub Kate back letting out low growls still.

"It's ok Lilac, it was just the heat taking over you" I said rubbing her back with my left paw making her let out a low growl making me laugh again, _*Wow... didn't know they would react like this* _I thought to myself thinking of ways to improve my skill.

"Ohh... Humphrey this feels soo... relaxing" Lilac purred out sending shivers down my spine sending me into a complete shock, but this has to end soon otherwise I'm going to be here for hours.

"Sorry to say but I need to go" I said gaining a groan from Lilac, but she understood and stood up.

"I better wake Kate up" I said nudging her side getting strange groans from her, I nudge her slightly harder waking her up instantly.

"Aw... come on Humphrey I was enjoying that nap" Kate said looking slightly angry until she saw Lilac which made her even more angry "What is she doing here?" Kate said bitterly making me surprised at her attitude.

"Come on Kate, She felt sorry for what she did and came to apologise for her actions which I accepted and I was just comforting her because she still felt sorrowful for what she did, no harm done" I commented making Kate calm down.

"I'm sorry Kate, from now on I will never do that again... well... until my heat flares up again and won't be able to control myself... and I'm sure you will be the same Kate" Lilac said feeling sad at the beginning but later on she had a sly smile on her face that glared at me.

"It's ok Lilac, I forgive you and ye... I guess you right, I won't be able to control myself especially when I'm around this guy" Kate stated bringing me into a side hug making me smile slightly.

"Well I better go... I have things to attend" I said walking away into the tree line while waving, they wave good-bye as I walked into the forest, _*Ok... now to put my plan into action but first I need to find a bear*_ I thought to myself making me feel slightly fearful, _*Well, I do remember seeing a few bears when I was in the northern pack before I was banished*_ I thought remember the horrible moments that still stir inside my head when I sleep making me cry sometimes.

I started my journey heading north, I walked through the forest thinking about different outcomes they may come of this _*So... once I found this bear I'll have to lead him through the pack before heading to the cliff that I spotted when walking around finding my den, well makes sense, I just hope I can keep out running the bear*_ I thought to myself thinking about what might happen if the bear caught me, the thought of it made me cringe a few times before heard growling coming from a nearby bush that was only 20 yards from me, _*Well here we go*_ I thought to myself only to be interrupted by a bear rampaging its way towards me, making me leg it to the west.

After a few minutes of running for my life having to dodge fallen logs and boulders, I finally made it to my pack and was heading straight for the feeding grounds, once I got to the feeding ground I was starting to get tired as my legs ached and my lungs were working overtime almost making me choke over my own saliva, everyone screamed when I came running out of the tree line with a bear chasing my tail, some of the wolves that saw the bear chasing me followed, just like I planned. I headed towards where the cliff was so that I could finally fake my death, getting closer and closer my body couldn't take much more running before I passed out but luckily it was only a few yards away which soon turned into inches as I was now cornered up against the cliff making everyone _*Gasped*,_ some brave wolves tried to attack the bear but had no success as the bear would fling them off to the side knocking them out.

Everyone watched intensely as I was cm's away from falling off, after a few seconds the bear swiped his claw at me leaving 3 shallow cuts on my chest making me lose my balance sending me off the cliff, with only seconds to react I crab a branch that hung out of the cliff side slowing down just enough as I fell on a ledge almost breaking my ankle but I had no time to stop so I carried on quickly jumping off the ledge to the ground and quickly laying down making myself look dead.

I looked up once I saw the fall that I took and turned out it was a full 50Ft drop making me surprised that I even survived it, I heard the bear _*ROAR*_ and leave only to see wolves gathering to the ledge quickly reacting I closed my eyes and laid my tongue out making myself look dead. After a few silent seconds I heard wolves start to howl filling the air with sadness and sorrow making me feel slightly bad.

After a few minutes the howling stopped and everyone had left leaving me to run and seek shelter for the next 4 weeks, I came into the woods and saw that I was still bleeding from where the bear slashed me in my chest, I saw 3 shallow gashes along my chest which wasn't too bad considering it could of been a lot worse, I walked to a nearby pond that had crystal clear water meaning that it was clean and fresh, I dunked my muzzle under the fresh water and began to slurp up some water quenching my thirst in seconds from how refreshing it was after-would I dipped my paw in and started rubbing some of the water into my wounds which did sting a little but not too much to make me yelp.

After a few minutes the bleeding stopped making it easier to clean my blood stained fur, _*Well... this will a few scar, but I do need to find shel-*_ I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard growling coming from behind me, I knew it wasn't a bear but a wolf.

**Thanks for the support guys, it really helps also I would like to give a bit of credit to **_**Humphrey the Assassin for the ideas ;).**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to keep ya waiting, I've been a bit busy lately so... ye... but anyway, let's get back to the story: P.**

Humphrey's POV

Now petrified that there's a wolf behind me, I thought of one thing _*I should play dead like I use to when I was a pup. Hope this works*_ I thought quickly before doing what I did as a pup. I rolled left onto my back making sure not to hurt myself and laying still dead quiet with my tongue hanging out then all of a sudden I heard the growl turn into a frantic laugh making me very confused until I remember something _*Hmm... Something about that laugh reminds me of someone... No way, It couldn't be*_ I thought to myself slowly opening one off my eyes to see one of my oldest friends.

"Blade...?" I asked quickly gaining the wolf's attention; he got up from his hysterical laugh and walked over to me only to be embraced into a tight hug. At that point I knew it was one of my old best friends.

"Hell... ye it's me, It's great seeing you but I thought you went to a new pack?" Blade commented as I pulled out of the hug and sitting down on my forelegs.

"Well... ye... I did find a new pack except the reason I'm here is because I kinda faked my own death." I replied feeling sad for leaving the pack so soon.

"Ouch, what the hell made you fake ya own death...?" Blade asked with a surprised expression making me chuckle a bit.

"Well..." After explaining everything that happened about joining and meeting the most beautiful wolf in the world which was Kate, I also explained why I actually left because of getting harassed by girl ect.

"Wow... quite a story, sorry about what happened but are you going back or what...?" Blade asked with a sly smile while pulling me into his side almost like a side hug.

"Well... I was thinking about going back in 4 weeks because that's when the girl's heat dies down until next year." I replied with a slight sad expression while getting some water from the pond that was only a few feet from where I was sitting.

"Makes sense I guess. By the way, do you think I could join the pack?" Blade asked almost begging which gave me an idea that will put a smile on my face.

"Hmm... I don't know..." I replied getting a weak smile from Blade. "Pleasee..." Blade asked again making puppy wolf eyes, making me chuckle. "Sure you can but you have to be my slave for tomorrow" I asked gaining a groan from Blade making me laugh getting me to smile.

*Groan* "Fine... But no funny business." Blade almost growled while pointing at me, making me laugh once again. At this point the sun had started to go down behind the horizon.

"Wow... time flies when you're talking to your best bud" I yawned getting only a nod from Blade. "Wait a minute... where are we gonna sleep?" I asked while starting to walk south.

"I do have a den, I don't mind you staying with me for 4 weeks, I'm sure we will have a-lot of fun." Blade Replied walking by my side making it obvious that I'm going towards the right direction to his den.

"Heh... it's gonna be funny when your my slave tomorrow." I said laughing at the ideas I have in mind for his torture for the day.

*Groan* "Ye... great for you, torture for meh..." Blade said slouching a little, probably from the thoughts of me getting him into trouble.

After a few minutes of following Blade through the dusk forest that surrounded us, we finally reached a rotting log which looked like it was about to crumble making me confused as to why he would live there until Blade walked over to the rotting log and roll it forwards a little revealing a hole that connected underneath a nearby tree. _*Ah... so that's what the logs for.* _I thought to myself while Blade gestured me to go in which I gladly obliged. I crawled my way through the dugout tunnel until it reached into a room, easily fitting up to 5 wolves also having a few small holes in the ceiling letting small rays of light just about illuminating the room to see. The room also led to two other smaller rooms, probably for food.

"Wow... nice den ya got here, my one back in the pack is under a boulder and probably still smells like sex." I commented gaining a smile and a laugh from Blade as we sat down on these grass piles or "Beds".

"Hah... well this is now your den just as much as it is mine." Blade replied making me smile and feel relaxed that I had found a new den with in the first day of my "Faked death".

"Thanks man, I'm glad you found me otherwise right now I probably would be running away from a bear or wolves Heh..." I yawned slowly laying down and closing my eyes on the warm cosy grass bed.

"No prob, I mean what are friends for also night bro." Blade said softly as he closed his eyes and dozed off into his dream world

"Night bro." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and thought _*Cool... I always wanted a brother and Blade pretty much is heh...*_ and with that thought flowing through my mind, I fell into a deep slumber with not a care in the world except I still do feel bad about leaving Kate.

**Ok... I know this is a short chapter but I'll make sure Chapter 10 will be at least 2K words in it ;)**

**By the Way if you want to know who Blade is, just look on my profile and it will give you all the details about Blade :P.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry for not updating lately, been so... busy with school.**

Kate's POV (Couple hours earlier)

I was sitting down next to a small pond talking with my friends. Heather, Lilac and Snow. We were talking about girl things like who's the cutest guy, how we're getting along with the heat ect. But during the talk I was interrupted by a loud _***ROAR***_ which scared me almost to death until I saw Humphrey run past me into the nearby forest only a few feet away from a BEAR!

"Holy **** Girls we need to help him" I quickly shouted running after Humphrey; they got the message and began running with me.

Running through the dense forest barely dodging trees and boulders, we finally made it to an opening which led to a cliff where Humphrey was cornered by the Bear, Loads of wolves starting showing up trying to attack the bear but it just didn't work. Watching helplessly, I wanted to help but I couldn't take down a bear so instead of risking my life I watched as the bear took a swipe at Humphrey scratching him in the chest and falling off the cliff!

"NOO!" I screamed as I saw Humphrey fall to his death, after the bear had ran away, we quickly ran to the edge to inspect what had happened to Humphrey. As I peered my head over the edge my eyes began to water badly as I saw Humphrey's limp body at the bottom of the cliff. In response I lifted my head up and howled with sorrow and sadness in my voice, everyone joined as I finished dropping to the ground crying. The one I had loved was now gone forever.

Humphrey's POV (Next morning in Blade's den)

I started to stir slowly out of my deep slumber only to smell the fresh scent of a rabbit that was right in my face as I opened my eyes. I perked my head up and saw Blade staring strangely at me which made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Dude... do you always stare at your guest like that?" I commented taking Blade out of his gaze and looking straight into my eyes.

"Er... Wha... oh sorry man, I was thinking about the torture for today" Blade mumbled with a weak smile but I had completely forgotten about that until now.

"Thanks for reminding me hah..." I said smiling only to get a groan from Blade, I sat there eating my rabbit whilst thinking of ways to get Blade into trouble until I came up with the perfect idea.

"I know exactly what your gonna do" I said with a devious smile. "And what could it possibly be?" Blade asked with interest in his voice. "Well... you're going to run into the pack and kiss a girl ON THE LIPS" I said getting wide eyes from Blade making me laugh like a pup.

"Are you serious... well who is she" Blade asked with high interest in his voice, I thought for a moment and came up with a perfect match for him.

"Well... Her names Lilac" Blade nods "She has a shiny black coat with streaks on her back, bit like yours only they're white not black also she has a white underbelly and has sky blue eyes" I finished looking at Blade who seemed to be in his own little world.

"So... will you do it?" I asked gaining a smile and a nod from Blade. "What made you change your mind" I asked with a sly smile while walking out of the den.

"Well... from the way you described her, she sounds beautiful and just my type" Blade replied with a smile which made me chuckle.

"Well go now... while I go to the lake and wash up, Oh by the way. You will find her at the healers den because she's the healer" I added as he ran towards the pack with enthusiasm.

Blade's POV (Running towards the pack)

_*Wow... she sounds amazing the way Humphrey described her*_ I thought to myself while running through the forest dodging trees and boulders until I heard faint talking in the distant which told me that I wasn't far from the pack_. *Must be careful not to get spotted by wolves otherwise they will kill me*_ I thought to myself while slowing down until I was walking, slowly regaining my breath from running so much.

I walked through the edge of the forest seeing many wolves chilling, relaxing in the sun since it was a sunny day with an occasional cloud pass by. Continuing my search for the healers den I caught glimpse of the wolf that Humphrey described. I slowly followed her silhouette through the shadows like I'm some kind of stalker which I'm not. She finally went into a den which I presumed was the healers den so I followed her.

I scanned the area for any wolves passing by, after a few seconds I had seen nothing so I presumed the coast was clear so I crept along the outside den walls like a ninja until I peeked my head through the entrance and saw that she was facing away from me. _*Wow... she looks beautiful even from behind*_ I thought to myself until I entered back into reality, I sneaked in and slowly crept my way to her in a hunting stance.

I pounced on her rolling along the floor until we stopped and I ended up being on top of her, as soon as she look at me, she began to scream which I quickly reacted by cupping her mouth with my paw to muffle the noise.

"Shh... calm down, I'm not going to kill you, unless you kill me with your beauty" I whispered until I said the last part which made her blush.

"Ok... I'm going to take my paw away from your mouth, now you promise not to scream" I whispered gaining an uneasy nod, I slowly took my paw away and kept her down.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked with slight anger and fear.

"Well... I can say my names Blade and the reason why I'm here is because I was dared to by my friend Hum- I mean Cody" I said with a smile, only to get a confused look by her.

"Ok... my names Lilac but what were you dared to do?" She asked with interest, I smiled because I knew what was about to happen.

"He dared me to do this" I said softly as I leaned down and connect my lips with hers. To my surprise she didn't even attempt to move away. The kiss felt amazing as I closed my eyes enjoying the moment; I broke away after 30 seconds and regained my awareness.

"Wow... I was not expecting that but for some reason I loved it." Lilac commented as I looked eyes with her sky blue eyes which made me melt inside.

"You look so beautiful with your crystal sky blue eyes" I replied helping her up since I still had her under my grip, as soon as she got up she grabbed me around my neck and pushed her lips onto mine which completely catching me off guard but remembered something that Humphrey said 'Remember girls are still in Heat'.

We broke away after a few minutes and stared into each other eyes, I wish this could last but I had to get back to Humphrey before he thinks that the pack caught me. "Erm... Lilac I need to go but maybe I'll see you again soon" I said while giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Aw... and I thought this was about to get good... but I understand, I know we only met but I think I love you" Lilac replied hugging me tighter which almost made me faint from her words, I felt so happy almost like a pup leaving the den for the first time in his life.

"Thanks, well so much for a little dare huh..." I said slightly sad as I snuck around the corner getting a goodbye from Lilac. I felt really happy that I may have met the girl of my dreams.

After I snuck away far enough from the pack, I headed back to my den where I'm sure Humphrey is waiting to hear the news.

Humphrey's POV (Back at the den)

It had been about an hour since Blade left but I was expecting him to take quite long because it's not the easiest thing to do with a stranger, I thought about these things while sitting in the nearby lake that wasn't too far from the den but far enough to give me peace and quiet to think about stuff.

I came out of the thoughts and decided to soak my fur again so that I can lay in the sun and dry off, so I walked into the slightly deeper end and began to splash water over my fur until I heard a scream coming through the tree line, it obviously sounded like a girl but what was she running from. I ran out of the water and followed the noise until I finally found out where the scream was coming from. I peered my head through some bushed and saw what seemed to be a small opening but next to a tree was a wolf that was about to mount a female except she was trying to resist with all her will but couldn't.

She was on the floor pinned down by the wolf that was lowering himself onto her, I couldn't let this happen so with my confidence, I burst through the tree line and quickly ran up to the male wolf and pinned him down. I saw the she wolf run away safely which relieved me but then I had a problem to deal with before I can say that she's safe.

"What do you think you're doing, I was about to RAPE her!" The wolf snarled at me which completely disgusted me by what he said.

"I won't let you do that! Especially to an innocent wolf!" I shouted aggravating the wolf more.

"You're not going to stop me because I'm going to kill you with my bare paws" He hissed which made my blood scald at the thought of him raping the she wolf. Before he could do anything I quickly leaned down and ripped out his throat. As brutal as it may seem, I had to do it because he could have done it hundreds of time before and not to mention my mother was raped by the wolf that framed me.

Looking down at the wolf I killed, I felt bad about what I did but it was for the best. I licked the blood of my muzzle and left the body for other predators. _*Better find the she wolf before she gets into any more trouble*_ I thought to myself while looking around the area but quickly caught something in the corner of my eye which made me feel slightly paranoid until I heard whimpering in a nearby bush that was shaking erotically.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, and you can come out now." I said softly while walking over to the bush and pushed the branches apart to see a scared she wolf about my age who had a Pure white coat with black paw and muzzle also noticing that she has magenta eyes which looked cute.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you" I said caringly and before I knew it, the female jumped up and brought me into a tight embrace which made me uneasy but soon accepted.

**Well... that's all I had time for to write and also Cliff hanger muahaha... looks like you're all gonna have to wait for the next chapter.**


End file.
